De l'autre côté du miroir
by Lexie Cardigan
Summary: Kidd et Law, membre d'un groupe luttant contre le paranormal sont appelés pour un miroir étrange, une fois devant, Law voit un esprit qui tente de l'emmener du côté des morts. Chacun pense qu'il à raté son coup mais Law s'effondre, inconscient pour le sauver il faut aller rechercher son âme prisonnière de l'esprit. Pour son ami, Kidd sera t'il prêt à passer de l'autre côté?
1. Chapter 1

**Salut à tous, je reviens avec un Law X Kidd parce que franchement c'est sexy, j'ai aussi fait un clin d'oeil à la série Supernatural que j'adore.**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira**  
 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

De l'autre côté du miroir

Eustass Kidd disait toujours qu'il avait eu de la chance dans sa vie. Malgré la perte de ses parents, il avait été élevé avec amour et coup de pieds au cul par sa grand mère, c'est à cette période qu'il rencontra Trafalgar Law, son meilleur ami. Ensemble il connurent de grandes aventures. Et cela continuait aujourd'hui, les aventures en questions étaient devenus plus dangereuses mais non moins excitantes depuis qu'ils avaient intégrés la Doflamingo Family, une organisation chargé de s'occuper des évènements paranormaux. En parlant de chance, l'enquête sur laquelle ils étaient, leur avait certainement été donné par Hermès le Dieu de la chance en personne. Certes il y avait eu meurtres mais un homme violent qui se fait tuer par Hulk (d'après sa femme), un braconnier qui se fait manger par un crocodile dans les égouts, avouez qu'il y a une certaine ironie qui fait sourire. Mais le mieux, enfin du point de vue des deux enquêteurs, c'est lorsqu'un étudiant traumatisé vous raconte son enlèvement par des extraterrestres, en effet difficile de retenir un fou rire. Reprenant une respiration profonde, Kidd retrouva son sérieux comme il put et jeta un coup d'oeil à son meilleur ami qui esquissait un sourire. Celui ci demanda

\- Donc après vous avoir sondé, qu'est ce que ses aliens ont fait?

L'étudiant bu son verre de whisky cul sec, pour détendre le garçon, le duo avait décidé de l'interroger dans un bar. Il les regarda vraiment désespéré

\- Ils m'ont obligé à danser un slow

\- Pardon ? interrogea Kidd

\- Vous avez très bien compris

Law se pinça l'arrête du nez pour ne pas rire tandis que Kidd s'éclipsa à la vitesse de l'éclair prétextant payer l'addition, il alla donc au bar. Law le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard.

\- C'est bon, t'est calmé rigola Trafalgar

\- Oui mais j'en ai chialé

\- Je comprends, donc si je résume notre affaire, on à un mec violent qui se fait tué par le personnage le plus violent de l'histoire de la télé, un braconnier qui se fait bouffer par l'animal qu'il chasse dans un égout et un étudiant adorant humilié les autres qui se fait victimiser par des aliens fan de slow et d'examens rectales.

Kidd repartit en fou rire suivit par son ami, quand ils furent calmés, Law demanda.

\- Tu penses à la même chose que moi?

\- Gabriel, sans aucun doute

Après avoir payé, ils sortirent et se rendirent dans un endroit à l'abri des regards, après quelques préparatifs, Kidd cria

\- Gabriel ! Ramène ton petit cul ailé sur le champ

Aussitôt dit, un homme apparut, pas très grand, châtain clair, vêtu d'une veste kaki et d'un jean, il sourit aux deux garçons et s'approcha

\- Salut les jeunes quoi de neuf?

Quand il fut à un certain endroit, Law alluma son briquet et le jeta. Un cercle de feu se forma autour du nouvel arrivant, qui fut surpris mais sourit.

\- Oh non les gars pas cool, on peut discuter calmement pas besoin de feu sacré

\- Tu t'échappes dès que tu dois assumer tes responsabilités se justifia Law

\- Ok je suis tout ouïe répondit il

\- On est venus enquêter sur les deux morts et l'enlèvement paranormal

\- J'avoue tout

\- Bien joué rigola Kidd, le viol par les extraterrestres, c'est mon préféré

\- A moi aussi rigola le prisonnier

Law souriait mais tentait de garder à l'esprit qu'ils étaient en mission, il prit la parole

\- Quand même, ça le fait moyen pour un archange

\- Je te signale mon cher Law, qu'à la base nous sommes des soldats, je fais mon boulot, à ma manière c'est tout sourit l'ange

\- Après un temps d'arrêt il reprit

\- Vous allez me tuer?

\- Non répondit Kidd même si Doffy paierai cher pour te faire la peau

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi s'offusqua Gabriel

\- Sans doute parce que tu as pris son apparence, pour aller draguer dans tous les bars gays répondit Law

\- Ce mec n'a vraiment aucun humour

Kidd éteignit le feu puis dit à l'ange

\- Essaye de te tenir à carreau un moment, le temps de te faire oublier

\- Et la prochaine fois que tu as ce genre de missions à accomplir continua Law, préviens l'organisation en passant par Corazon évidemment

\- Ok ok promis

Il disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparut, les deux garçons rentrèrent au Q.G et se couchèrent aussitôt. L'organisation avait élu domicile dans le manoir des frères Donquixote, patrons de l'organisation, il y avait assez de chambres pour les duos de chasseurs (surnoms donné aux duos chassant les monstres, fantômes et autres créatures surnaturelles) le reste du temps, l'ensemble des habitants vivaient en communauté. Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, ils décidèrent d'aller faire leurs rapport, en sortant de leurs chambre, ils croisèrent un autre duo, composé de Zoro et Sanji, un sabreur très doué et un combattant au corps à corps, très doué en cuisine. Le premier soutenait le deuxième qui semblait inconscient.

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé? demanda Law

\- Nid de vampires répondit le vert, cet abruti s'est fait mordre, la transformation avait commencé heureusement qu'on peut l'endiguer en faisant boire à la victime le sang du vampire qui l'a transformé. Enfin il va rester dans les vapes un moment.

\- Laisse moi deviner rigola Kidd, ce vampire était une femme

\- T'as tout compris, quel con et vous votre affaire ?

\- Oh juste Gabriel qui s'ennuie

\- Oula dit Zoro, vous comptez le dire à Doffy, bon courage

Après avoir remercié le vert pour ses encouragements, ils entrèrent dans le bureau de Doflamingo, assis derrière son bureau, ses lunettes sur le nez, il les salua avant de demander

\- Alors votre mission s'est bien passé? Vous avez trouvé la cause de ses morts inexpliquées?

\- Oui aux deux questions répondit Kidd

Après un silence, Doflamingo les invita à continuait d'un signe de main, voyant que les deux garçons se regardaient en chien de faïence, il dit

\- Et peut on connaitre la cause de ses évènements

\- Euh et bien après maintes recherches, expertises et investigations...

\- Kidd viens en au fait le coupa le directeur

\- C'était Gabriel

Une veine palpita sur le front du directeur, les garçons se reculèrent instinctivement, sentant que leurs vies étaient en danger.

\- Gabriel répéta le blond, l'archange?

\- T'en connais un autre ? plaisanta Kidd

\- Vous lui avez réglé son compte, bien entendu continua le chef de la Doflamingo family en se rapprochant

\- Ben c'est à dire que c'est quand même un archange puissant, c'est difficile d'en venir a bout tenta Law en continuant de reculer

Ils paniquèrent, conscient que leur excuse n'était pas valable. Ils se préparaient à recevoir une correction lorsqu'une tête passa par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

\- J'ai entendu Gabriel demanda Rossinante

\- Corazon ! râla Doflamingo, va voir dehors si j'y suis pendant que j'assassine ses deux là

\- Désolé mais ça va pas être possible, j'ai besoin d'eux pour une mission

\- Ils ont laissés l'enfant de pute s'échappé

Corazon leva les yeux aux ciel, demanda aux garçons de sortir avant de taper la poitrine de son frère d'un doigt, ce qui le fit reculer.

\- De un, arrête de blasphémé, de deux il nous as tous joué des tours mais personne ne s'en ai offusqué et de trois on le laisse tous s'échappé quand on le croise tout simplement parce ce que c'est notre ami.

Puis il fit demi tour, sans un regard pour son frère avant de rejoindre ses amis dans le salon.

\- Désolé les gars, il est toujours susceptible quand on parle de notre ami ailé

\- Il est susceptible tout court fit remarquer Law

Ils sourirent puis Kidd demanda

\- T'avais pas besoin de nous pour une mission

\- Si, l'équipe de Lucci à trouver un miroir hanté à la Nouvelle Orléans, vous y filez ça vous donnera l'occasion de revoir votre pays natal

\- C'est vrai que ça fait longtemps qu'on y est pas retourné, pourquoi ils ont besoin de nous?

\- Parce qu'ils servent à rien répliqua Kidd

\- Ce sont des chercheurs, pas des chasseurs alors sois cool avec eux.

Après que Corazon leur ai expliqué les détails de leurs voyages, les garçons montèrent dans leur chambre. Alors qu'ils se préparait, Luffy, l'un des plus jeunes membres débarqua en courant, et se planqua sous le lit devant le regard ahuri des propriétaires de la pièce. Sabo, le frère de Luffy, arriva à son tour en râlant.

\- Vous avec vu Luffy?

Kidd allait répondre que oui, mais Law fut plus rapide

\- Non pourquoi?

\- Il m'a volé mon passeport, encore une fois se lamenta Sabo, enfin si vous le voyez, prévenez moi

\- Pas de soucis sourit Kidd

Quand le blond fut partit, Law se pencha pour demandait à Luffy de sortir de là

\- Merci dit le plus jeune en affichant un sourire de dix pieds de long

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? demanda Kidd

\- Il doit partir en mission en Allemagne, pour chasser un wendigo, c'est trop dangereux

\- Il y va pas seul je te signale, on fonctionne en duo minimum rappela Kidd

\- Mais bouda Luffy, c'est pas juste

Kidd dévisagea le jeune garçon , cherchant ce qu'il avait en tête, bien qu'il en avait une idée, comprenant ce qu'il se passait dans l'esprit de Luffy, il fronça les sourcils, ne sachant pas quoi faire, il n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir longtemps, Law prit la parole.

\- Kidd tu peut nous laisser un moment s'il te plait

\- Ouais je vais aller voir comment va Sanji

Il fit semblant de fermer la porte et attendit derrière, trop curieux de savoir comment Law malgré sa sagesse pourrez faire rentrer quoi que ce soit d'important dans le trou noir qu'était le cerveau de Luffy.

\- Luffy dit calmement Law, je sais pourquoi tu veux empêcher Sabo de partir

Luffy qui fixait le sol jusqu'a présent, tourna son regard larmoyant vers celui de son vis a vis.

\- C'est à cause d'Ace continua Law

Kidd sentit son coeur se serrer à l'entente du nom, Ace était le grand frère de Luffy, mort au combat, il y à deux ans. Tout les membres de l'organisation étant proche, sa mort avait causé un grand trouble. Mais pour Luffy, Law et Kidd s'étaient différents, Luffy était en mission avec son frère pour venir à bout d'un groupe de démons. Law et le rouquin étaient arrivés en renfort, trop tard pour sauver Ace et de justesse pour récupérer Luffy vivant. Depuis Luffy ne partit plus en mission et faisait tout pour empêcher son autre frère de s'exposer au danger.

\- Je sais que tu as peur de perdre quelqu'un que tu aimes, mais empêcher Sabo d'aller en mission ne garantit pas sa sécurité la seule chose que tu vas gagner c'est de vous disputer, c'est ce que tu veux?

\- Ce que je veux c'est qu'il soit en vie

\- La mort est partout, il peut très bien mourir dans un accident n'importe quand, mais comprends une chose, si ton frère meurt alors que tu est fâché avec lui, tu le regretteras toute ta vie.

\- Qu'est ce que t'en sait ? s'énerva Luffy

\- J'en sais que la dernière chose que j'ai dit à ma soeur, c'est "si tu pouvais mourir ça m'arrangerait".

Luffy écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise. Kidd fut étonné d'entendre Law en parlait, seul lui était au courant de ce qui s'était passé, il fallait vraiment qu'il veuille faire passer un message important pour donner son passé comme exemple. Law continua

\- Ne te méprends pas, j'aimais ma soeur, mais tu sais ce que c'est, une dispute qui s'envenime, des mots qui dépassent la pensée et je lui ai balancé ça avant d'aller chez Kidd. Quand je suis revenu le lendemain, ma famille était morte.

Luffy ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça, il voyait bien que son ami souffrait d'en parlait mais aucun mot de réconfort ne lui vint.

\- J'ai grandis avec un vide dans le coeur, je ne dirai pas que j'ai été malheureux ça non, la grand mère d' Eustass m'a recueillie, à eux deux ils ont tout fait pour m'empêcher de sombrer dans la déprime et ils ont réussit mais quelque fois, je ressens une sorte de solitude et je me répète sans cesse, pourquoi n'y étais je pas lorsque c'est arrivé. Pourquoi au lieu de m'emporter pour des bêtises, je n'ai pas dit à ma soeur que je l'aimais. Je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour revenir en arrière et lui avouer que je ne pensais pas un mot de ce que j'ai dit, mais ça n'arrivera jamais et je vivrai continuellement avec ça sur la conscience.

Luffy ne parla pas, sentant que l'atmosphère ne se prêtait pas à une discussion, il se leva avant d'attraper la poignée, il dit

\- Je crois que je dois des excuses à quelqu'un

Puis un après un silence

\- Merci sincèrement

Law lui fit un signe de tête avec un sourire pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était rien mais il ne put le lui dire, une boule s'étant formé dans sa gorge. Quand le plus jeune fut partit, il se prit la tête dans les mains et respira profondément dans le but de faire passé ce blocage. C'était mal partit, plus il tenté de se calmé plus il pensait à sa famille. Il se jura de ne pas pleurer, au moment ou il sentit sa détermination se fissurait, deux bras l'enlacèrent par derrière il les reconnut aussitôt. Instantanément sa gorge se desserra, il se laissa aller en arrière, s'appuyant sur le torse de son ami. Quelques larmes glissèrent le long de ses joues, une des mains posaient sur sa poitrine remonta pour se posé sur son front et l'inviter à se nicher dans le creux de son cou.

\- Je pleure pas dit Law

\- Je sais répondit Kidd en souriant

Depuis qu'ils étaient gosses c'était comme ça, quand Law se sentait mal, Kidd venait le réconforter, ils ne disait rien, le brun posé simplement sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami, puis quelques minutes plus tard, chacun reprenait ses activités comme si de rien n'était. C'était un rituel inévitable et comme a chaque fois il se déroula de la même façon.

\- Faut qu'on prépare nos affaires dit le chirurgien en se levant

Il se remit devant sa valise et continua son rangement, Kidd le regarda faire quelques minutes en souriant puis se leva à son tour. En passant près du brun il se rendit compte que celui ci était encore troublé instinctivement il caressa se cheveux puis il l'attira à lui et l'embrassa sur la tempe. Law rougit à se contact, il était habitué à ses gestes de confort, le rouquin étant quelqu'un de tactile, il le prenait souvent dans ses bras mais l'embrassé il ne l'avait jamais fait. Le roux ne remarqua le trouble de son ami même lorsque celui ci posa sa main à l'endroit ou les lèvres l'avaient touchées. Law sourit sans s'en rendre compte. Ils finirent leurs préparatifs en une demi heure, juste avant de franchir les portes du manoir, ils entendirent un cri

\- Law attends !

\- Sabo ? Répondit l'intéressé, qu'est ce qui te prends de gueuler comme ça ?

\- Fallait bien que j'attire ton attention, je ne sais pas ce que t'as dit à Luffy mais il est venu me voir et m'a tout expliqué, si tu savais tout ce que j'ai tenté pour lui faire sortir les vers du nez. C'est pour ça que je tenais à te remercier sincèrement

\- Je n'ai rien fait de spécial et...

Il fut coupé par Sabo qui le prit dans ses bras, il le remercia de nouveau avant de repartir comme il était venu. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de se retourner que Luffy se ramena à son tour pour se jeter lui aussi dans les bras du brun.

\- Ok dit Kidd si toute la maison vient te faire câlin j'appelle Lucci pour dire qu'on arrive pas avant la semaine prochaine

Law lui fit un sourire, avant de demander à Luffy le pourquoi de son comportement.

\- Je voulais te dire merci, Sabo n'est plus fâché après moi et je vais aller de l'avant. Et je voulais vous demander de me faire une promesse tout les deux

\- Quel genre ? demanda Eustass

\- Je veux que vous reveniez en vie, peut importe ce qu'il faut faire

\- Bien sur répondit Law compte sur nous

Kidd répondit la même chose, Luffy partit son sourire si caractéristique sur le visage. Corazon arriva à son tour.

\- Nan mais c'est pas vrai râla Kidd, on va pas s'en sortir, bon vas y fais lui un câlin qu'on en finisse je voudrais y aller

Le blond, cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avec un air ahuri, avant de déclarer

\- En fait je voulais juste vous demander si vous vouliez que je vous amène à l'aéroport. Après si vous voulez un gros câlin y'a pas de soucis je suis toujours partant

\- Merci répondit Law

Corazon l'étreignit à son tour et le brun déclara

\- Je parlais de nous amener à l'aéroport pas du câlin

\- J'avais comprit rigola Corazon

Puis il partit chercher la voiture. Kidd qui grommelait dans son coin, en balançant dans le vide des menaces de mort contre toute la maisonnée, fut coupé par Law

\- Kidd ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Moi aussi j'aimerais que tu me fasses une promesse, j'ai bien réfléchi, après avoir parlé à Luffy, j'ai repensé à Ace et à ce qui était arrivé cette nuit là

Kidd fronça les sourcils, vu le sujet de la conversation, il est clair que la promesse qu'il allait lui demander de tenir risquait de lui déplaire.

\- Pour sauver une personne, on a failli mourir toi Luffy et moi, on s'en ai sortit que par miracle, alors j'aimerais que tu me promettes que si je suis en danger et que le seul moyen de me sauver reviens à te mettre toi aussi en danger tu abandonnes

\- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes s'énerva Kidd

\- Je sais que ça peut paraître égoïste voire même stupide, mais je suis entouré par les morts, ma famille, Ace et je ne supporterais pas de survivre à quelqu'un d'autre surtout si c'est toi

Le rouquin voulut d'abord, lui dire non, refusant de lui mentir, mais la lueur dans ses yeux, lui fit comprendre qu'il souffrait beaucoup trop et que lui tenir tête n'arrangerait rien, alors après avoir un poussé un soupir il déclara.

\- Très bien si jamais ma vie doit être mis en jeu, je te laisserais à ton sort mais c'est moi qui décide de ce qui est dangereux ou non

\- Merci

Un klaxon se fit entendre et il comprirent que Corazon les attendait dans la voiture. Kidd se mit en passager et Law derrière, comme d'habitude il n'attacha pas sa ceinture pour s'approcher et discuter avec ses amis.

\- Law dit Corazon as tu mis ta ceinture ?

\- Est ce que je te demande si ta grand mère fait du monocycle sur la Tour Eiffel ? * Non bon ben occupe toi de tes affaires.

Kidd partit en fou rire suite à la répartit de Law et fut rejoins par les deux autres.

\- Vous deux alors se plaignit Corazon en reprenant son sérieux, vous n'en ratez pas une

\- J'ai rien dit là rigola Kidd

C'est dans une ambiance bien plus légère qu'en début de soirée que se passa le trajet. Une fois dans l'avion, Kidd observa Law qui semblait se crisper à nouveau

\- Je me trompes ou tu n'est pas spécialement heureux de rentrer à la Nouvelle Orléans ?

Law qui regardait par le hublot, poussa un soupir et se tourna vers son ami

\- Ce n'est pas ça, enfin si un peu, c'est la bas que ma famille est morte alors je vais pas dire que je saute au plafond mais d'un autre côté c'est la qu'on à grandit alors une partie de moi veut y retourner

\- C'est vraiment le bordel dans ta tête rigola Kidd

N'appréciant pas vraiment qu'on se foute de sa gueule Law, attrapa la tête du rouquin et lui frotta la crâne en lui promettant que la prochaine qu'il se foutait de lui, c'est une autre partie de son anatomie qui subirait les frais de sa colère. Seul l'annonce de l'atterrissage proche le fit lâcher sa proie. Quand ils arrivèrent à destination, un centre de recherche local, l'équipe composé de Lucci, Kaku, Kalifa vint les saluer.

\- Salut les gars, vous avez l'air mal annonça Kidd

\- C'est du harcèlement précisa Kalifa

\- Quoi mais j'ai rien dit se justifia le roux

Il se tourna vers Law qui lui sourit en levant les yeux au ciel, faisant comprendre que lui aussi ne supportait pas les insinuations de la jeune femme mais que malheureusement on ne pouvait rien y faire. Puis le brun demanda

\- En quoi ce miroir vous pose problème ?

\- Et bien dit Kaku depuis qu'on là trouvé trois personnes ont disparut, sans compter que les runes gravés dessus sont étranges, on arrive pas à les déchiffrer

\- Vous êtes sur que les disparitions sont liés à ce miroir ?

Les trois chercheurs se regardèrent, puis Lucci reprit la parole.

\- Croyez moi si on ne faisait pas partie de l'organisation, on ne l'aurait jamais cru, à la première disparition, on a pas suspecté le miroir tout de suite. La victime de la deuxième disparition est une femme de ménage, elle est entrée dans la pièce et n'est jamais ressortit selon sa collègue.

\- Mais comment le miroir les fait disparaître s'étonna Law

\- J'y viens dit Lucci, lors de la dernière disparition, deux personnes étaient dans la pièce, apparemment l'un aurait entendu une voix provenant du miroir, tandis que l'autre n'y prétait pas attention et il serait passé à travers l'objet. Quand l'ami de la victime à comprit ce qu'il se passait il était trop tard, il à tenté de passer à travers mais n'a jamais réussi.

Kidd et Law se regardèrent inquiet, ça n'envisageait rien de bon. Kidd prit la parole

\- Est ce que les victimes ont quelque chose en commun ?

\- Non pas spécialement dit Kalifa, age différent, deux hommes et une femme, on a cherché tout ce qu'on à pu mais ils ne se connaissaient pas et n'ont rien en commun.

\- Peut on le voir ? demanda Law

Lucci leur demanda de les suivre tandis que Kaku et Kalifa partaient préparé le diner, ils discutèrent jusqu'à la salle ou l'objet était enfermé, un drap le recouvrait. Ils s'en approchèrent, Lucci restant un mètre plus loin. Kidd tira sur le drap dévoilant le miroir. Un vent frais se libéra dans la pièce, de nouveau le brun et le rouquin se jetèrent un coup d'oeil.

\- La vache ! s'exclama Kidd, j'en voudrais pas même si on me le donnait

Law sourit. En effet, il n'était pas très esthétique, ayant la forme d'une arche pointue, une pointe sortait de chaque côté, de part et d'autre de la surface censé être réfléchissante des têtes sculptés représenté des gens certainement en train de souffrir ou mourir. Quand Kidd passa devant il demanda

\- Pourquoi vous appelez ça un miroir, c'est vrai quoi, il n'en as pas l'apparence, en plus il ne réfléchit pas on dirait plutôt qu'il contient de la fumée, qu'est ce t'en dit ?

\- Je suis d'accord répondit Law

\- C'est Kaku qui à dit qu'il ressemblait au miroir du Rised

\- Mouais en vachement modifié alors rigola Kidd

Sur l'arche étaient gravés différents symboles, apparemment ceux que les chercheurs n'avaient pas réussit à identifier. En les reconnaissant, Kidd eut des sueurs froides, il se tourna vers son ami, qui ne semblait pas non plus heureux de les voir.

\- Vous allez bien ? demanda Lucci

\- Les symboles gravés la haut dit Law en les montrant du doigt, c'est de l'alphabet démoniaque

\- Vous êtes surs ?

\- A cent pour cent ajouta Kidd, ses saloperies sont gravés dans ma mémoire, je ne suis pas prêt de les oubliais

Lucci se rendit compte qu'il devait parler de la mort d'Ace, celui ci ayant été tué par des démons organisant un rituel. Il se mit à discuter avec Kidd, Law partait pour les rejoindre, quand la sensation d'être observé l'inquiéta, il se retourna. Il écarquilla les yeux, non c'était impossible il était entrain de rêver, il s'avança vers le miroir lentement comme si le fait de se dépêcher romprait la vision qu'il avait, en effet devant lui, à l'intérieur de l'objet démoniaque se trouvait sa petite sœur, elle lui souriait. Il lâcha son nodaichi qui en s'écrasant au sol attira l'attention des deux hommes entrain de discuter, Kidd se rendant alors compte de ce qui attirait Law, celui ci tendit la main vers le miroir, comme si elle était son reflet sa sœur fit de même, alors que leurs doigts s'effleurèrent, Kidd passa son bras autour du cou de son ami et le projeta en arrière, ils tombèrent lourdement au sol. Le rouquin put apercevoir la petit fille sourit mais pas comme avec son frère, non c'était plutôt un rictus défigurant ses traits, elle lança un

\- C'est trop tard

Avant de disparaître en fumée grise se mêlant a l'ensemble du miroir. Kidd regarda Law qui semblait vraiment mal, il se jeta d'un coup sur le rouquin.

\- Tu l'as vu, dis moi que tu l'as vu, je suis pas fou cria t'il

Il paniquait complètement, des larmes commençait à dévaler ses joues, Kidd le prit dans ses bras.

\- Calme toi Law, oui je l'ai vu, calme toi

\- Mais qu'est ce qu'il vient de se passer ? Demanda Lucci un peu perdu

Law se calma tant bien que mal. Kidd replaça le drap sur l'objet sans en fixer le centre, l'idée de recevoir une autre visite, ne lui plaisait guère puis ils descendirent au réfectoire afin de raconter l'histoire à tout le monde en même temps. Tandis que Lucci prévenait les autres qu'il y avait du nouveau, Kidd se tourna vers Law

\- Tu vas bien, je te trouve pâle tout à coup

\- Je viens de voir Lamy, excuse moi si je n'arrive pas à m'enlever cette image de la tête

Kidd ne rétorqua pas, c'était une question stupide, ils s'assirent autour de la table et le brun raconta que sa petite sœur décédé était apparut dans le miroir, et qu'il avait réussi à passer ses doigts à travers la surface. Les deux membres n'ayant pas assisté à la scène furent interloqué puis Kaku demanda

\- Alors j'avais raison c'est comme le miroir du Rised, ça montre ce qu'on veut voir

\- Ça m'étonnerait répliqua Kidd, plusieurs personnes sont passés devant sans rien voir y comprit vous, pourtant vous avez des rêves et des désirs non ?

\- Pas faux répliqua le jeune

\- Qu'est ce que c'est alors ? Une illusion pour faire perdre la boule aux gens qui regardent ajouta Kalifa

\- Non ça revient au même pourquoi ça ne marche pas sur tout le monde

\- C'est un portail expliqua Law

Tous écarquillèrent les yeux sauf Kidd qui avait lui aussi compris le fonctionnement de cette objet infernal. Voyant que les autres attendaient une explication, Law s'exécuta, celui ci semblait encore plus pâle qu'il y à quelques minutes mais Kidd ne dit rien sachant qu'il se ramasserait un coup de pied au cul.

\- De ce que j'ai vu des écritures démoniaques présentes sur l'arche, il y ai questions de portail dimensionnel, je pense que ce que j'ai vu est l'âme de ma sœur qui est dans l'autre monde.

\- Et les personnes disparut serait donc morte a présente, passé de l'autre côté ? Demanda Lucci

\- C'est ce que je pense le miroir ne laisse passer que ceux qui ont un proche décédé ajouta Law qui se tenait la tête, une migraine venant de le surprendre

\- Attends coupa Kaku, on a tous des proches décédés, donc ça revient au même que les précédentes explications pourquoi ça ne touche que certaines personnes

\- J'allais y venir, est ce qu'il y quelqu'un dans votre entourage, je parle des morts évidemment qui ne sont pas mort de causes naturelles

Ils réfléchirent quelques minutes, puis répondirent que non.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'a fait comprendre ça ? Questionna Kidd

\- C'est une intuition je ne saurais pas dire pourquoi et je ne suis pas sure d'avoir raison, sans compter... que...

Il commença à vaciller, Kidd le rattrapa avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Lorsque le rouquin, voulut lui demander si ça allait, il était inconscient.

\- Law cria Kidd, mais qu'est ce que c'est ce bordel

\- Amenons le à l'infirmerie, je vais chercher un docteur dit Kaku

Lucci le conduisit jusque dans la chambre, Kidd posa son ami sur le lit blanc, le docteur, un vieil homme l'examina, tandis que les autres attendait dans le couloir. Quand il en sortit tous attendirent le verdict.

\- Il est toujours inconscient et sincèrement je ne sais pas pourquoi

\- Très bien merci quand même docteur répondit Kaku

\- Gardez espoir les enfants, il se peut qu'il se réveille de lui même

Le diagnostic confirmait que l'état de Law était lié à une cause surnaturelle, bien qu'ils s'en doutaient tous, mais il fallait mieux vérifier au cas ou, lorsque le médecin fut partit.

\- Kaku appela Eustass tu peut appeler Doffy ? Demande lui de nous envoyer Sabo et Luffy au plus vite, précise l'état de Law.

\- Je veux bien mais pourquoi ?

\- Une intuition, fais le c'est tout

Le plus jeune acquiesça et partit remplir sa mission pendant que Kidd se tourna vers les deux personnes restantes.

\- Veillez sur Law jusqu'à ce que je revienne

\- Tu ne comptes tout de même pas retourner auprès du miroir ? S'inquiéta Kalifa

\- Je sais ce que je fais ok surtout ne me dérangeais pas.

Bien qu'inquiet, Lucci et Kalifa décidèrent de lui obéir, de toute façon cette tête de mule n'entendait jamais raison et le contrariait était trop dangereux. Le roux partit chercher son sac avant de se retrouver devant le miroir. Il posa son sac devant, il déclara

\- A nous deux saloperie, avant de tirer le drap qui recouvrait le miroir

Personne n'était là, seule l'espèce de fumée grise, vu ce qu'il en avait vu plus tôt , il semblerait que cette masse grisâtre soit composé d' âmes, très encourageant quoi. Voyant qu'aucun fantôme ne se décidait à l'honorer de sa présence, Kidd parla

\- Lamy, je sais que tu est là et je sais aussi que c'est de ta faute si Law est dans cet état alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de ramener ton cul ici avant que je ne mette en colère et décide de venir te chercher moi même

Durant les deux minutes qui suivirent, rien, puis il vit une espèce d'ombre arrivé de loin comme si le miroir était un long couloir, plus elle se rapproché plus elle prenait forme humaine, quand elle fut tout prêt, Kidd recula subitement, un frisson le parcourut et son cœur accéléra, non pas possible, on lui joué un mauvais tour, puis il se rappela de ce qu'était le miroir, il se rapprocha à nouveau, attendant que la personne s'arrête de marcher. Ce n'était pas Lamy mais une femme d'une soixantaine d'année à la peau laiteuse, habillé d'une toge blanche, portant un turban, de nombreux bracelets enserré ses poignets, lorsqu'elle s'arrêta, elle sourit de manière douce et dit

\- Bonjour Eustass

\- Bonjour grand mère répondit il les larmes au yeux

* * *

 **Faut que j'arrête le suspense à deux balles sérieux, m'enfin la suite ne devra pas tarder, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Et voila la fin, je suis contente de l'avoir fini, c'est une histoire que je voulais couché depuis longtemps sur le papier et ÇA Y EST**

 **HALLELUJAH**

 **J'espère que ça va vous plaire**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Le rouquin n'en croyait pas ses yeux, sa grand mère morte il y à cinq ans se tenait devant lui, l'air heureuse, elle semblait vivante, contrairement à Lamy, elle n'était pas défiguré par la haine et ne semblait pas vouloir l'entrainer vers elle. Après un sourire elle déclara :

\- Comme tu as grandit c'est incroyable tu ressemble de plus en plus à ton père

Un silence s'installa, ils s'observèrent dans le calme profitant simplement du fait de se voir, puis elle brisa le calme

\- Au lieu d'appeler n'importe qui tu aurais pu faire appel à ta vieille grand mère

\- Excuse moi c'est juste que je n'aurais cru te revoir un jour, si tu savais comme je suis content.

\- Je comprends sourit elle et je vois que tu as compris le véritable usage de cette arche

\- Oui enfin Law à compris avant moi, c'est justement pour lui que je suis là

La vieille femme vit le trouble de son petit fils et comprit ce qu'il se passait.

\- Je vois dit elle, vu ce que j'ai entendu, Law à vu sa petite sœur, et il est maintenant inconscient, perdu à la frontière des morts et des vivants

\- Comment tu le sais ? s'étonna Kidd

\- Je te rappelle que j'étais une des prêtresse vaudou, les plus compétentes, je sais comment marche ses saloperies sataniques

Aucun doute, Kidd avait hérité son langage de sa grand mère, il lui demanda de lui dire tout ce qu'il savait sur ce portail démoniaque.

\- C'est un objet qui servait il y à des siècles dans le vaudou pour communiquer avec les morts mais son utilisation était souvent à double tranchant, du coup plus personne ne l'utilise de nos jours. Aujourd'hui il permet juste au morts de voir les vivants et bien sur les esprits qui ont une rancune envers les vivants s'en servent pour les attirer de l'autre côté.

\- Les gens qui ont été emmenés par ses fantômes, ils sont encore en vie ?

\- Si ils sont passé entièrement de ce côté non, je suis désolé

Kidd commença à paniqué, ça ne présageait rien de bon, les trois malheureux disparut était déjà morts, il faudrait qu'il pense à prévenir les familles mais pour Law alors qu'en était il ? Il regarda à nouveau sa grand mère qui comprit sa question muette

\- Il est encore en vie mais ça ne va pas durer longtemps, si il à touché l'esprit de Lamy, elle est certainement entrain de pomper son énergie vitale et il passe lentement dans le monde des morts, quand elle aura tout transférer se sera fini pour lui

\- Tu pense qu'il lui reste combien de temps ?

\- Vu qu'il possède de la magie vaudou en lui je dirais une h ou deux, si ça n'avais pas été le cas il serait déjà mort

\- Tu connais un moyen de le sauver ?

Elle réfléchit quelques instants, les solutions qu'elle trouvaient ne semblait pas lui plaire, elle resta muette un moment jusqu'à ce que Kidd ne perde patience.

\- Grand mère on a pas le temps !

\- J'ai peut être une idée mais ça ne vas pas être facile, la solution se serait de faire passer son âme bloquée dans le monde des vivants par le miroir, le problème c'est que pour trouver son âme il faudrait quelqu'un avec qui il à un lien particulier. Je ne le perçois pas, notre lien ne suffit pas, je pense que tu est le seul à pouvoir le ramener

\- Mais tu as dit que si quelqu'un passait le miroir, il mourrait comment veux tu que je le fasse retraverser

\- Sais tu encore préparer la potion du zombie ?

\- Bien sur répondit Eustass

Il comprit ou elle voulait en venir, il la remercia et partit rejoindre les autres, il installa un lit à côté de celui de Trafalgar. Puis il regarda Lucci

\- Dis moi il y à un labo dans le bâtiment

\- Oui bien sur, ils font toutes sortes de recherches ici, pourquoi ?

\- Vas y et ramène moi de la tétrodotoxine, t'en fais pas se sera écrit sur le flacon, ça s'appelle aussi poison de Fugu, fais au plus vite

Lucci, Kalifa et Kaku se jetèrent un regard ahuri mais l'homme partit. La jeune femme quand à elle observait Kidd qui préparait un plateau à côté de Law ou il posa plusieurs seringues pleines d'un liquide dont elle ignorait ce que c'était puis il fit de même sur un autre plateau qu'il amena à côté du lit vide. Il rajouta une seringue vide,un garrot puis attrapa une feuille, un stylo et se mit à écrire frénétiquement, il donna la feuille à Kalifa.

\- Tu donneras ça aux frangins quand ils arriveront

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Kaku

\- Quand Law reviendra de l'autre côté, il se peut que des esprits vengeurs tente de s'accrocher à lui, ils sauront empêcher ça sans compter qu'on va avoir besoin de matos pour détruire cette saloperie de miroir et je ne peut pas m'en occuper, le temps est compté

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ? S'inquiéta la jeune fille

\- Crois moi tu ne veux pas savoir. Tout ce que je vous demande c'est de me faire confiance et de ne pas vous inquiété

Lucci revint avec deux petits flacons ou était noté le nom de la toxine, le rouquin remercia l'homme, il attrapa la seringue vide qu'il avait préparé puis la planta dans l'un des flacons avant d'en extraire une certaine quantité. Il se mit ensuite le garrot, serra fort puis observa ses veines, quand l'une fut suffisamment visible, il la toucha, attrapa la seringue avec la toxine et se l'injecta, un léger rictus apparut sur son visage. Quand il eut vidé la seringue, il l'a reposa sur le plateau, tout comme le garrot. Il s'allongea sur le lit, attendant que cela fasse effet, il n'y en avait pas pour longtemps, vu la dose qu'il s'était injecté dix minutes suffirait. Perdu au bout de cinq, il commençait déjà à sentir des picotements aux extrémités, un des symptômes les plus courants, il se sentit flotter.

\- Mon Dieu ! Mais il est entrain de mourir paniqua Kalifa, regardez comme il est blanc

\- Laisse le répondit Kaku pourtant pas plus rassuré, il à dit qu'on devait lui faire confiance alors on va le faire

Elle acquiesça mais hurla quand en se retournant elle découvrit le rouquin, complètement raide, les yeux ouverts mais vitreux, on aurait vraiment dit un cadavre. Kidd se leva, enfin plutôt son âme, il observa son corps quelques secondes, c'était très étrange comme sensation, se voir mort. Il essaya de faire abstraction de ce sentiment et courut jusqu'au miroir ou sa grand mère l'attendait toujours. Il observa le portail un moment, inquiet de passé de l'autre côté mais bon au moins il n'était pas seul. Il passa sa main sur la surface et constata qu'il passait à travers, sa grand mère lui prit la main pour le rassurer et le fit traverser entièrement. Il ne pouvait plus reculer, il allait ramener son meilleur ami coute que coute. Son premier étonnement fut de voir qu'ils semblaient transparent comparé à sa grand mère, elle lui expliqua que cela venait du fait, qu'ils n'était pas de ce monde, et que si il devenait consistant c'est là qu'il faudrait s'inquiétait.

Pendant ce temps, Sabo et Luffy débarquèrent en courant dans l'infirmerie.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe on à entendu crier dit le blond

Puis il vit les deux corps, il observa les personnes présentes qui semblaient en deuil, ce qui ne le rassura pas

\- Comment êtes vous arrivés si vite ? Demanda Kaku

\- Nami et Robin sont revenus après le départ des garçons, elles nous ont amené en hélico, elles ont du repartir mais on doit les tenir informés, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ici ?

Luffy attendait lui aussi des explications, les trois chercheurs racontèrent alors toute l'histoire, de la découverte du miroir à l'état de Law, en passant par les disparitions et l'apparition de Lamy, ils finirent en racontant ce que Kidd avait fait, puis Kalifa tendit aux nouveaux arrivants la lettre qui leurs étaient destinés.

\- Je comprends à peu près son geste dit Luffy mais quelque chose m'inquiète, dites est ce que le flacon de toxine était plein quand vous l'avez amené ?

\- Oui répondit Lucci pourquoi ?

Luffy soupira et montra ledit flacon à son frère, qui en voyant la quantité restante, pesta

\- Le crétin, il veut mourir ou quoi

\- Il s'est trompé dans les quantités ? paniqua Kalifa

\- Non Kidd n'ait pas idiot et il s'y connait trop pour faire une erreur de ce genre expliqua Luffy, il à du vouloir se dépêcher, à cause de son gabarit, il ne peut pas se mettre en transe rapidement, il faut plusieurs doses répartit sur plusieurs heures. Du coup il à tenter le tout pour le coup en prenant une quantité qui le met au seuil de la mort

\- J'en connais un qui va gueuler à son réveil

\- A condition qu'il est encore quelqu'un sur qui gueulé ajouta Luffy en observant le flacon

Sabo lui fit une accolade chaleureuse puis le regarda droit dans les yeux

\- Ils ont toujours tenus leurs promesses alors si ils ont promis de revenir vivants, ils vont le faire, faire leur confiance, je te laisse t'occuper d'eux, surveille les bien, si dans une heure, rien ne se passe injecte leur de l'adrénaline

\- Pourquoi une heure ? Demanda le petit brun

Il donna la lettre à Luffy et déclara

\- Même endormit il arrive à me donner des ordres cet enfoiré, bon je vais chercher ce qu'il nous faut pour détruire le miroir et préparer des protections anti esprit malfaisant.

Quand Sabo fut partit, Kalifa demanda en pointant le flacon

\- Qu'est ce c'est que ce truc ? Et qu'est ce que Eustass à fait exactement ?

\- Ça s'appelle la tétrodotoxine expliqua Luffy, c'est un poison qui provient du poisson globe, lorsqu'on en ingère une certaine quantité, on se retrouve entre la vie et la mort, si vous jamais trop de temps s'écoule, on en meurt. Dans le vaudou, c'est un des composant de la potion de zombie, les gens qui en boivent se retrouve en transe, et déambule dans les rues l'air hagard, c'est de la qu'est né la légende du mort vivant

Ils furent plus ou moins étonné de se rendre compte que Kidd s'y connaissait en poison, il n'avait pas l'air d'être le genre de gars à potasser des bouquins, ça aurait plutôt été le caractère de Law.

\- Comme vous le savez, Law à été élevé avec Kidd par la grand mère de celui ci, elle leur à enseigné de nombreuses choses sur le vaudou et croyez moi vous n'imaginez pas le potentiel qu'ils ont, sans compter que Law est un médecin hors pair et que Kidd à une connaissance des plantes et poisons qui défit l'imagination.

\- Si ils associe leurs connaissances, sans compter le vaudou, ils doivent être invincible dit Lucci

\- C'est ce que tout le monde pense pourtant regarde ou ils en sont.

Luffy se tourna vers ses deux amis alités

\- Vous êtes que des abrutis, des connards égoïstes, vous avez intérêt à revenir ou je vous jure que vous me le paierez, en plus vous avez pas fini de nous former

\- Former ? S'étonna Kaku

\- Oui continua Luffy, ils enseignent leurs connaissances aux chasseurs de l'organisation si ils nous ont demander de venir c'est certainement, parce qu'on est les plus assidus et les seuls à faire correctement les piqures.

Décidément ils allaient de révélations en révélations ce soir, espérons que leurs savoirs leur permettent de revenir sain et sauf.

Kidd de son côté, cherchait aidé de sa grand mère, l'âme de son meilleur ami. Tout était gris froid, il n'y avait rien de ce côté, pas de meubles, de pièces délimités, c'était comme si on l'avait jeté à l'eau en plein milieu de l'océan, il y avait juste cette fumée et cette sensation extrêmement dérangeante d'être constamment épié, de temps à autre ils croisaient une âme perdu, qui ne faisait pas particulièrement attention à eux, une jeune femme s'approcha d'eux complètement paniqué et demanda à Kidd

\- Avez vous vu mon enfant je cherche mon petit garçon il a disparut, il à huit ans et porte un tee shirt noir et un jeans s'il vous plait

\- Désolé non je ne l'ai pas vu s'excusa Kidd

Elle partit en courant sans chercher à en savoir plus, Kidd et sa grand mère s'apprêtaient à reprendre leurs routes quand ils entendirent la femme hurler on aurait dit qu'elle tombait d'une hauteur vertigineuse, c'était pourtant impossible, tout était plat ici pas le moindre décor, le rouquin se retourna au son du bruit, quand il fit volte face pour demander une explication à son aïeul, la jeune femme était de nouveau devant lui, il recula, fronçant les sourcils, elle lui demanda à nouveau

\- Avez vous vu mon enfant je cherche mon petit garçon il a disparut, il à huit ans et porte un tee shirt noir et un jeans s'il vous plait

Kidd ne répondit pas et la jeune femme partit, le cri retentit à nouveau, la grand mère de Kidd, l'attrapa et l'éloigna.

\- C'était quoi ça ?

\- Certains esprits reste bloqué sur le moment de leur mort et le revivent en boucle

Nom de Dieu, il fallait vraiment qu'il retrouve Law et qu'il sorte d'ici au plus vite, il allait devenir cinglé.

\- Comment tu fais pour garder la raison dans cet endroit ?

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu ressent mais je pense que ton malaise vient du fait que tu n'appartiens pas à ce monde

Kidd réfléchit quelques instants puis se mit a hurler

\- AAAAAH ÇA M'ENERVE !, je ne perçois pas Law mais alors pas du tout

Sa grand mère l'observa, un sourire en coin, ce qu'il pouvait être idiot quand il s'y mettait

\- Fais le vide dans ta tête Eustass, ça ne devrait pas être dur pour toi

Il lui lança un regard courroucé, sérieux elle lui lançait des vannes à un moment si critique. Il ferma les yeux tentant de se concentrer, faire le vide, facile à dire, comment faire pour ne penser à rien alors que la personne la plus importante à ses yeux était entrain de mourir.

\- J'y arrive pas râla t'il

\- On va faire autrement dit sa grand mère, tu vas te concentrer sur le plus beau souvenir que tu as de Law

 _Il tenta de chercher des souvenirs, il en avait des tas, qu'est ce que ça pouvait être le plus beau, puis il se rappela de son anniversaire, celui de ses dix huit ans. Il était dans sa chambre, au Q.G, allongé sur son lit, il avait eu une très belle soirée et pensait au bordel monstre qu'était sa vie, quand Law entra._

 _\- T'étais là je t'ai cherché partout_

 _\- Ou veux tu que je sois, j'avais besoin d'un peu de calme, on vit vraiment dans une maison de fou_

 _Law rigola en asseyant à côté de lui, il lui tendit un paquet_

 _\- Joyeux anniversaire_

 _\- Euh merci mais tu m'as déjà offert un casque tout à l'heure_

 _\- Je sais bien, celui là est un peu spécial, disons que c'est pour nous deux_

 _\- Des trucs coquins ? plaisant t'il, toujours content de mettre Law mal à l'aise_

 _Law lui balança un coup de poing en le traitant de tout les noms, tandis que le roux rigolait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, puis il se calma et pris le paquet qu'il ouvrit délicatement. A l'intérieur se trouvait un écrin, il contenait deux bagues en argent, avec une date gravé à l'intérieur._

 _\- C'est le jour ou on s'est rencontré dit Kidd_

 _\- Oui je me suis dit que c'était un bon jour pour te dire quelque chose, ça fait des années que j'aurais du te le dire mais tu me connais, les émotions et moi ça fait deux_

 _Kidd l'écoutait attentivement, il aurait bien lancer une blague pour détendre l'atmosphère mais il connaissait Law, ça l'aurait complètement bloqué, alors il attendit, finalement le brun continua_

 _\- Si je suis là aujourd'hui c'est parce que tu m'as jamais abandonné, peu importe que je me comportais comme le dernier des abrutis tu revenais toujours me chercher, tu m'as montrer que vivre pouvais nous apporter de bonnes surprises, tu me dis toujours que je suis important pour toi mais je te réponds jamais, j'ai peur que tu pense que je ne ressente pas la même chose et... je.._

 _\- Te force pas dit Kidd, t'as pas à t'inquiéter je sais que tu me considères comme ton frère et que même si tu ne le dis pas, tu m'aimes._

 _Alors là pour être plus rouge que Law, il fallait sans doute s'y mettre à plusieurs parce qu'il était d'un cramoisi pas facile à concurrencer, néanmoins après avoir pris une inspiration, il continua, il s'était juré qu'il dirait ce qu'il avait sur le cœur et il le ferait_

 _\- Je sais que tu lis en moi comme dans un livre, mais faut que je le dises, j'en ai besoin. C'est vrai je te considère comme mon frère t'est la seule famille et qu'il me reste et t'est la personne la plus importante à mes yeux. Cette bague est là pour que tu te rappelles de ce que je t'ai dit, la deuxième elle est pour moi pour me rappeler que quoi qu'il arrive tu seras toujours là pour moi._

 _Kidd sourit, il attrapa la bague que Law lui tendait et la mit avant de le prendre dans ses bras, quelques larmes coulèrent, c'était pas tous les jours qu'on entendait ce genre de discours surtout venant du brun, Law s'en rendit compte et demanda_

 _\- Kidd, ça va ?_

 _\- Je pleure pas répondit celui ci_

 _\- Je sais sourit Law_

 _\- Ils sourirent en voyant que les rôles étaient inversés puis épuisé, ils avaient finis par s'endormir, dans les bras l'un de l'autre._

Kidd sourit en se rappelant de ça, puis il crut entendre son nom, il rouvrit les yeux et regarda à droite et à gauche

\- Tu as entendu demanda t'il

\- Quoi donc ?

Il allait répondre quand de nouveau, le murmure de son nom lui parvint aux oreilles, il reconnut la voix de Law et s'élança dans ce qu'il pensait être sa direction. Il courut quelques minutes, puis s'arrêta en reconnaissant Lamy, à ses côtés, se trouvait Law qui lui cria

\- Kidd !

\- Law, je suis venu te chercher

\- Ça ça m'étonnerais rigola la petite fille

D'un regard, elle envoya valser Kidd, il n'avait pas eu le temps de le voir venir, il se releva tant bien que mal, comment pouvait elle le faire souffrir alors qu'il n'était qu'une âme, contrairement à ce qu'ils pensait, Lamy était un esprit puissant.

Luffy poussa un cri d'horreur

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y à ?

Puis il vit aussi ce qui clochait, une estafilade venait d'apparaitre sur la tempe de Kidd, laissant couler du sang

\- Il à du rencontrer une entité plus dangereuse que prévue, si elle est capable de blesser son corps de là ou elle, elle peut aussi le tuer à distance

Cette nouvelle fit l'effet d'une gifle au personnes présentes, ce n'était pas prévu au programme, comment allez t'ils s'en sortirent.

La grand mère de Kidd, observa la petite fille qui souriait de manière sadique

\- Kidd tu vas bien ?

\- Cette salope peut blesser mon corps ragea t'il

Elle réfléchit, il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps, que faire pour éloigner la petite de son frère, elle voulut appeler son petit fils, elle se stoppa devant la tête qu'il faisait, il fixait Law qui semblait complètement paniqué, apparemment incapable de bouger , puis elle s'aperçut qu'il n'était presque plus transparent, seul un de ses bras et une partie de son torse l'était encore, encore quelques minutes et il mourrait complètement. En voyant le regard du roux, la petite sourit

\- Je vois que tu as comprit, je gagne, vous perdez, oui toi aussi tu est condamné tu n'en as plus pour longtemps

Elle désigna les jambes de Kidd, celui ci commença à paniqué en voyant qu'elles devenaient réelles, bordel, il pouvait pas y avoir pire comme situation.

\- Pourquoi tu fait ça ? Demanda la plus âgée, tu aimais ton frère non ?

\- Bien sur répondit la cadette, c'est pour ça que je fait ça

\- Ecoute dis Law, si tu fais ça, à cause de ce que j'ai dit avant que tu meures, tu sais très bien que je n'en pensais pas un mot, je ferai tout ce que tu veux mais laisse Kidd s'en aller

\- Je ne le retiens pas ricana t'elle, et puis je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, je sais pertinemment que tu étais en colère et que tes mots ont dépassé ta pensée, je ne t'en veux pas

\- Mais alors pourquoi tu fait ça ? Questionna Kidd

Elle se tourna de nouveau vers le rouquin, son sourire de plus en plus effrayant collé au visage

\- On ne doit jamais séparer une famille, jamais, je ne fais que rassembler les membres de ma famille, quand ce sera fait on vivra heureux

\- Ne dis pas de conneries s'énerva Kidd, quel dégénéré tuerai son frère en prétendant que c'est pour qu'il soit heureux

\- Moi répondit elle simplement

Alors qu'il pensait que tout était perdu, une lumière aveuglante fit son apparition.

\- Encore toi hurla la petite fille, tu ne pourras pas m'en empêcher indéfiniment

Et elle disparut, la lumière prit forme humaine sous l'apparence d'un jeune homme brun, grand, un sourire plus que reconnaissable collé sur le visage

\- Alors les gars, ça fait un bail sourit il

\- ACE ! S'exclamèrent les deux garçons

\- Pas le temps pour les retrouvailles, je l'ai juste repoussée, elle va revenir, il faut que vous sortiez d'ici et retournez dans vos corps, des que vous aurez passé l'arche, la connexion entre Law et sa sœur sera brisé. Dépêchez vous, il reste peu de temps, ça va se jouer serré

Bien que surpris par cette apparition, ils lui obéirent, Law était incapable de bouger, Kidd l'attrapa d'un côté et Ace l'attrapa par l'autre.

\- Ça rappelle des souvenirs dit il en souriant

\- Ace, on est désolés sincèrement ajouta Law

\- Vous en faites pas pour ça, je regrette rien, puis je m'ennuie pas croyez moi

Ils réussirent à retrouver l'entrée de l'arche, a peine l'eurent ils franchit, que Law disparut.

\- Il est retourné dans son corps expliqua Ace, ça devrait aller

\- Faut que j'y aille aussi

\- Kidd l'appela Ace quand tu reviendra détruire le portail, tu pourrais amené mes frères s'il te plait

Il acquiesça et courut à l'infirmerie, il arriva juste à temps pour voir Law, se réveillé d'un bond en inspirant comme un dératé, Sabo qui était revenu entre temps, le fit se recoucher.

\- Calme toi, tout va bien, Luffy occupe toi de Kidd vite !

Le plus jeune attrapa une des seringues posée sur le plateau et l'injecta au rouquin. Celui ci observait la scène, il était persuadé qu'il serait réintégré dans son corps mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Law sortit de son lit avec beaucoup de mal encore sous le choc de tout ce qu'il s'était passé.

\- Passe moi l'adrénaline Luffy !

\- Non je viens de lui administrer le maximum si on en rajoute son cœur va lâcher

\- Il revient pas, il revient pas paniqua Law

Puis en observant attentivement le roux, il comprit

\- Allez me chercher une couverture chauffante, vite dépêchez vous, il passe en hypothermie

Kidd observa la scène, ça ne s'était pas passé comme prévu, mais au moins son ami était sauvé, il se sentit mal en voyant le brun paniqué lui tapé sur le cœur à grand coup de poing.

\- Allez Eustass me fait pas ça, reviens bordel

Lorsque le brun lui fit du bouche à bouche, il se sentit comme aspiré puis plus rien. Il se réveilla d'un coup, toussa bruyamment, la panique se calma autour de lui. Law se pencha sur lui

\- Abruti, mais t'est malade de prendre des risques pareils, tu m'avais promit que tu le ferait pas et...

Il fut coupé par Kidd qui lui avait attrapé la nuque et l'embrasser avidement, celui ci se laissa faire un peu perdu face à cette réaction. Sabo et Luffy rigolaient tandis que les trois autres se jurèrent de ne plus faire équipe avec ses gens.

\- Ça c'est un baiser dit Kidd

\- Je t'embrassais pas je te faisais du bouche à bouche cria Law en lui tapant dessus

\- Stop dit Sabo en attrapant le brun, ça sert à rien de lui sauver la vie si c'est pour le tuer après.

Il continua de râler un bon moment.

\- Je suis content que tout soit fini dit Luffy

\- C'est pas le cas affirma Kidd, il faut encore détruire le miroir

\- Je suis d'accord avec ça mais d'abord vous allez vous reposer, vous revenez de loin, on ne vas pas prendre plus de risques

\- Ok répondit Law, les gars vous devriez allez voir le miroir, il y à quelqu'un qui vous y attends, dites lui qu'on arrive dès qu'on à fini de se reposer

Bien que surpris, ils acceptèrent, ils furent suivis par les chercheurs. Une fois seul, Kidd se tourna vers Law qui le fixait un air indéchiffrable sur le visage, son cœur accéléra, il sentait venir l'engueulade. Le brun prit la parole

\- Franchement tu m'énerves, à cause de toi je ne sais plus ou j'en suis. Je ne sais pas si je dois te remercier de m'avoir sauvé ou te frappé à mort pour la peur que tu m'as faites

Kidd n'osa rien dire, dans des moments comme ça il fallait mieux laisser Law se calmait, réfléchir posément et attendre sa réponse.

\- Au fait comment tu m'as retrouvé dans ce merdier demanda t'il

Kidd sourit et leva sa main pour montrer la bague en argent qui s'y trouvait en déclarant

\- Je me suis simplement rappelé du jour ou tu m'as offert ça et pourquoi, ta voix m'a guidé jusqu'à toi

Law rougit, détourna le regard en déclarant

\- Si tu crois que je vais te pardonner avec ce discours tu te trompes lourdement

Le rouquin se leva, emportant sa couverture chauffante et prit Law dans ses bras.

\- Tu m'avais promit de ne pas te mettre en danger pour me sauver

\- Et toi tu as accepté à condition que je décide de qui était dangereux ou non

\- Ah et c'était pas dangereux, j'ai eu la trouille de ma vie ironisa Law

\- C'était risqué nuance et tu crois que je me suis sentis comment quand t'as perdu conscience, moi aussi j'ai eu peur figure toi

Law se détendit et se laissa aller à l'étreinte de son ami, il avait raison après tout, si les rôles avaient été inversés, il aurait fait pareil.

\- Au fait pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ?

Ce fut au tour de Kidd de rougir, il en posé des questions à la con des fois. Non mais franchement il avait pas encore compris depuis le temps, d'habitude il était plus rapide à la détente

\- T'est sérieux là ?

\- Bien sur, c'est pas ton genre d'embrasser n'importe qui ?

Il regarda Law droit dans les yeux

\- Tu n'est pas n'importe qui, et ne me fais pas croire que tu ne sais pas pourquoi je ne te croirai pas

Quand il vit le petit sourire en coin que lui faisait le brun, il ajouta

\- Tu le savais.

\- Evidemment

Puis il se rapprocha de Kidd et l'embrassa, c'est ce moment que choisis Kaku pour entrer

\- Il faudrait que... oh pardon

\- C'est rien dit Law, y'a un problème ?

\- Ace à dit qu'il fallait se dépêcher de détruire le miroir, apparemment Lamy recrute des esprits pou essayer de sortir

Le brun eut un pincement au cœur en entendant le nom de sa sœur mais il accepta.

\- Ils sont entrain d'amener le miroir dans la clairière qu'il y à un peu plus loin, je vais vous y amenez

\- Comment vont Sabo et Luffy ? demanda Kidd

\- Ils ont eu un sacré choc, c'est même un euphémisme, mais ça va ils ont beaucoup discuté avec Ace et bien qu'ils soient tristes, ils sont conscient que détruire le miroir est la meilleure chose à faire

Le trajet se fit en silence, quand ils arrivèrent à la clairière, Ace et la prêtresse étaient toujours là, Law s'approcha

\- Merci pour tout, sans vous on serez mort

\- C'est normal dit la vieille femme, qu'est ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour sa famille

\- C'est clair continua Ace, n'oubliez pas de prendre soin les uns des autres

Ils acquiescèrent puis Kalifa demanda

\- Comment comptez vous, vous débarrassez du miroir ? Il ne suffit pas de le briser ?

\- On ne peut pas briser un portail expliqua Sabo, mais si ça vous dit de voir un esprit vaudou, restez, lui il saura quoi faire.

Les chercheurs furent surpris, bien qu'ils fassent partis de l'organisation et qu'ils enquêtent sur des objets paranormaux, rare leur été donné l'occasion de voir des êtres surnaturels alors évidemment, ils restèrent en attendant.

\- Pourquoi est ce qu'on à amené le miroir ici ?

\- Pour que l'esprit qu'on va invoqué s'en charge, c'est plus pratique pour l'invocation d'être dehors et puis on allez pas le promener dans l'institut.

Sabo sortit deux bout de charbon de son sac, un garda un et donna l'autre à son frère,et donna une bouteille de rhum à Kidd il tracèrent un immense cercle, puis le rouquin but une gorgée avant de renverser du rhum dans le cercle, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à revisser la bouteille, Law rigola

\- Non mais tu crois qu'il va se déplacer pour ça vide là

\- Putain tu te rends compte du prix de la bouteille

Law arqua un sourcil et Kidd vida le reste du contenu après en avoir repris une gorgée, il remis la bouteille dans le sac, pendant qu'il faisait ça, Law avait versé de l'eau dans quatre bols qu'il plaça aux points cardinaux. Kidd récita alors une formule

 _Oh papa Legba***_

 _Passe le portail pour moi_

 _Que ma voix parvienne jusqu'à toi_

 _Oh papa Legba_

 _Gardien du chemin des rois_

 _Je t'implore ici bas_

Une fumée noire apparut, en sortit un homme d'un certain âge portant un chapeau de paille, s'appuyant sur une canne plutôt la pour la déco qu'autre chose. La première pensée des chercheurs, fut que ce n'était pas un esprit effrayant, il ressemblait à n'importe quel vieillard, si ce n'est que toute la fumée rentra dans la pipe qu'il tenait entre ses lèvres.

\- Alors les gamins que puis je pour vous ?

\- Bonjour à toi Legba, on a besoin de tes services pour détruire un objet répondit Kidd

\- Bien entendu, tout ce que vous voudrez, vous avez de quoi payez ? Demanda t'il un rictus sur le visage

Sabo s'approcha et lui tendit un petit sac rempli de tabac, il en huma le contenu, claqua des doigts faisant disparaître le sac puis déclara

\- T'est vraiment doué pour trouver de l'alcool et du tabac de qualité gamin, c'est pour ça que je t'apprécie, bon allez au boulot, j'étais en pleine partie de carte avec le baron Samedi, je ne veux pas trop le faire attendre.

Il siffla d'admiration en voyant le miroir

\- Nom de Dieu pour une relique du passé, s'en est une, je sais ou je vais l'envoyer celle là. Profitez que je prépare de quoi le détruire, pour dire au revoir

Il fit apparaître divers plantes, cadavres d'animaux et liquides plus qu'étranges et commença un mélange plus que douteux. Pendant ce temps, les garçons s'approchèrent du miroir.

\- Ce n'est qu'un au revoir dit Ace alors pas la peine de pleurer

\- Tu nous manque dit Luffy

\- Je sais vous aussi mais surtout promettez moi de ne pas rester bloqué dans le passé, vivez pour moi

Ils acquiescèrent, puis la vieille femme parla

\- Il y a tant de choses que j'aimerais vous dire, mais nous n'avons plus le temps, je suis fière de voir ce que vous êtes devenus, continuer à vivre selon les principes que je vous ai inculqué et tout ira bien et le plus important rester ensemble.

Kidd posa sur son bras autour du cou de Law et lui promis qu'ils tiendront cette promesse. Legba revint avec sa mixture, puis leur demanda de s'écarter, il trempa ses doigts dans le bol puis dessina un symbole sur la surface.

\- Reculez vous aussi dit il à l'attention des deux esprits

Il disparurent en souriant, tandis que Legba se recula, tendant la main vers le miroir, il parla dans une langue inconnu, les symboles qu'il avait dessinés se mirent à tourner et disparaître, la fumée qui composait le miroir, sortit pour se trouver dans la main de l'esprit qui continuait sa tirade incompréhensible, quand tout fut sortit, la surface de verre se brisa, l'arche se mit à fondre jusqu'à disparaître entièrement.

Papa Legba comprima entre ses deux mains l'énorme boule de fumée puis après avoir prononcé une nouvelle phrase, il écarta les bras, des centaines de boules bleues montèrent au ciel tandis que de la fumée noire traversait le sol. Deux des boules bleues tournèrent autour d'eux avant de s'envoler

\- Et voilà dit l'esprit, les âmes s'en sont retourner ou elles devaient être

Les jeunes le remercièrent vivement puis l'esprit fit sortir de la fumée de sa pipe, il fut totalement engloutit, quand elle fut dissipé, il avait disparut. Alors qu'ils rangeait le matériel, Law attrapa la main de Kidd

\- Ça te dirait de prendre des vacances ? Rien que toi et moi

\- Et comment, c'est une proposition qu'on ne peut refuser

Ils s'embrassèrent, Kalifa et Lucci restèrent figés, Kaku rougit tandis que les frangins rigolaient.

\- Et ben mon vieux il était temps sourit Sabo

Ils restèrent la nuit à l'institut pour se reposer et partirent le lendemain matin. Après avoir dit au revoir aux chercheurs, il prirent l'avion. A destination chacun partit dans sa chambre, tandis que Law rangeait sa valise. Kidd le poussa sur le lit et l'embrassa, sa langue passa dans la bouche de son vis à vis qui lui agrippa les cheveux. Il passa ses mains sous le tee shirt du rouquin qui en fut très content. Quand ils se séparèrent, Law dit

\- On devrait pas faire ça ici, n'importe qui peut entrer d'un instant à l'autre

\- Ils seront plus gênés que nous

\- Ou alors ils prendront des photos rétorqua la brun

\- Hmmm mouais ça leur ressemble plus avoua Kidd en se relevant à contrecoeur, en plus faut aller faire notre rapport

Ça ne les enchantait pas mais bon, ils entrèrent dans le bureau ou Doflamingo assis à son bureau leur souhaita un bon retour tandis que Corazon les étreignit. Alors qu'ils allaient commençait leur histoire, Gabriel en personne apparut assis sur le bureau du directeur.

\- GABRIEL rugit le blond

\- Oui c'est moi rigola l'ange

Il fit tourner son doigt, une corde apparut attachant le chef à sa chaise et le bâillonnant, il reprit la parole

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu veuille autant te débarrasser de moi c'est vrai quoi, après la nuit de folie qu'on à passé ensemble

Corazon attrapa les deux garçons et les fit sortirent du bureau.

\- Qu'est ce que je viens de voir ? demanda Kidd

\- J'en sais rien j'ai rien vu

\- Bordel je sens que quand il va le détacher ça va être la fin du monde, bon si vous ne voulez pas voir ça, barrez vous

Il leur tendit une clé et leur expliqua que c'était la clé de leur maison de vacances, ça leur permettrait d'avoir un peu d'intimité, le temps que le calme revienne. Ils le remercièrent et partirent. Une fois dans la voiture, Law dit

\- Kidd ?

\- Oui

\- Je t'aime rougit il

Si ça avait été possible, le roux serait tombé sur le cul, il embrassa son amant avant de déclarer.

\- Je sais dit il

Ils sourirent et partirent profiter de vacances méritées.

Corazon fit évacuer la maison, le temps que son frère et l'archange ait décidé de « régler » leurs différents. Après tout un peu de repos ça ne fait pas de mal.

* Hommage a Kingdom Hearts abrégé ( j'avais oublié de le préciser dans le chapitre 1)

** La tétrodotoxine provoque une paralysie qui entraîne une immobilité totale durant laquelle la frontière entre la vie et la mort devient incertaine. Elle provient du poisson globe

*** Papa Legba est une divinité vaudou messager des dieux, gardien de la frontière entre les hommes et les dieux, il apparaît comme je l'ai décrit dans le texte, en revanche la formule d'invocation est fausse x)

* * *

 **Et voila c'est fini j'espère que vous avec apprécié n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires**

 **Ne faites pas de vaudou et n'essayez pas de passer de l'autre coté du miroir, Law n'y est plus XD**

 **A la prochaine Bisous**


End file.
